1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preferably rotationally driven tool for deburring bores, such as for example bores that open laterally into a recess or opening that is for example cylindrical, according to the preamble of claim 1. In addition, the present invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for deburring bores of this sort, in which a tool according to the present invention is intended to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
The deburring of bores that open laterally into a recess that is for example cylindrical presents a great problem. Bores of this sort, for example in the area of automotive technology (in the case of radial bores that open into a central axial bore of the camshaft or of the crankshaft) and the area of mobile hydraulics, are inaccessible if for example a valve piston accommodated in a central bore is to be driven via control connections in the form of radial channels. Because as a rule these radial channels must be manufactured in one bore processing step, even if the bore tool has a special construction it cannot be reliably excluded that a burr or a residual chip sliver/splinter remains in the area in which the radial channel opens into the central bore opening.
Apart from the fact that this chip influences the flow relationships and thus has an adverse effect on the adjustment and functioning of the corresponding hydraulic control unit, there arises the particular problem that such a chip, if it is not removed before the initial operation of the system, is torn away after a certain period of time and causes serious damage in the system.
Thus, over the course of the development of control technology, which continues to become more and more sensitive, attempts have always been made, at increasing expense, to remove these residual chips as completely as possible from the radial channel opening. Here, specially constructed tools have come into use with which the cutting head situated on the shaft can be brought into contact with the chip to be removed with the greatest possible positional precision.